Another Sky
by Vampire-Jesse
Summary: Fireworks in the night, a kiss, which is no kiss at all and love that will never change.


**Title**: Another Sky  
**Author: Vampire-Jesse**  
**Fandom**: Star Wars  
**Pairing**: Obi-Wan/Anakin  
**Rating**: PG13 for a kiss  
**A/N**: This is written for my lovely beta Oni who always helps me out with beta-reading! Thank you so much for your great work. :)  
A big Thanks goes to **obifan** who represented Oni in this case. And I really liked it!

**__**

**_Another Sky_**

_I start to breathe, under another sky, my sky _

* * *

The lights of Coruscant usually shone brightly in the night's dark sky. Not tonight.

Tonight, the blackness was cut open bleeding in every imaginable color, which had ever been seen.

The glorious display of fireworks painted flowers and stars in red or green, then fell like golden and silver rain from the dark heavens or simply exploded into a swarm of colorful bees dancing round and round in a wild reign.

No ships called at the ports on the Jedi-tower tonight. The lights were turned down and the hangar was bathed in deep shadows. Even darker were the two lonely figures standing tall and proud side by side. Their faces were shielded from view under hoods of the rich brown cloaks each of them was clad in. Their hands tightly held the weapon of their choice, now securely locked and fastened to their belts.

The Force was strong with them. Like the cloaks it was wrapped tightly around them, surrounding both of them with a vigor no Jedi had ever seen before.

Together they were strong. Together they were irresistible. War was their life and their life was a weapon. Like the one they carried around made from light.

Master and Padawan for the last time. Because when the morning rises from deep slumber and the night whispers its sweet farewell the moment will be gone. All that'll be left are the two men, the Jedi, the friends.

The future was not easily forseen but for them it shone so bright like the lights of their beloved city. It screamed, yelled at the top of their lungs one word, only one word over and over: „**Changes**!"

Everything would change; nothing would stay the same.

In silence they watched the beauty of the lights the fireworks painted across the sky.

Suddenly, the taller of them both turned to face the man who always would be his paradigm of the living Force, his hero of light, the father he never had.

„May I give you something Master?"

Curious blue eyes turned towards the strong boy who long ago became the man he always hoped he'd be one day.

„Of course you may, Anakin. What is it?"

Serious eyes looked at him, searched for a sign that could stop him but there was none. Insecurity flickered over Anakin's handsome face for a moment before it was gone again.

„A kiss."

He knew the answer. He could see it clearly written in the Force as if it'd been written with blood into the desert's sand. Though he didn't expect the force of the rejection he saw in the face before him.

Taking a step back while his blue eyes closed involuntary, Obi-Wan shook his head. ‚I cannot take this. You will break my heart if you touch me, my Anakin.'

He never spoke out loud and still, Anakin knew.

„I know my Obi-Wan, I know..." The deep voice was full of longing and with such a sad desire it shook the foundations of the living force. „I won't touch you Master."

Blue eyes flung open, a little suspicion shining in them, a bit regret about it.

„But how--?"

Anakin lifted his hand, hushing the question with the tips of his fingers hoovering ever so lightly over suddenly trembling lips.

„Let me kiss you. Obi-Wan..."

Long lashes caressed soft skin. Meanwhile, his emotions hid behind closed lids before they returned with such intensity it made Obi-Wan shiver.

His Padawan, the face he knew so dearly moved closer. Sweet lips dived in for their treasure, parting slightly, revealing a rush of heat and love. And then they kissed him.

He could feel it through the Force, felt their softness, could taste the uniqueness that was truly Anakin. And then it was over.

He woke, like out of a deep slumber, seeking desperately for breath he was not even aware he had held. It sounded suspiciously close to a sob. And they'd never even touched.

Over their heads the sky was filled one last time with incredible shapes and colors. The cool air of the night was sizzling with energy, the living Force they craved as deeply as each other. A moment later it was gone and all that was left was the darkness reaching out for them, surrounding them completely.

_And my fear is all I fear, and my fear is all, back at square one _


End file.
